Game
by Resthu
Summary: Diambil dari mimpi!


Author: Resthu Hanggasta

Hetalia Axis Powers Episode *GAME*

Sekarang pukul 12 malam. Taiwan dan Indonesia sedang bermain game. Mereka terus bermain tidak memperdulikan waktu berjalan. Jam berbunyi alunan musik dangdut menandakan tengah malam. Mereka baru tersadar bahwa begitu lama mereka bermain.

Taiwan: Bobo, yuk! Udah malam, nih!

Indonesia: Ntar, deh! Satu game aja, ya!

Taiwan: Satu aja, lho!

Indonesia: Janji, deh!

Mereka bermain untuk terakhir kali. Indonesia mencari-cari CD game yang seharusnya sudah di letakkan di sebelahnya. Taiwan ikut membantu mencari. Tak berapa lama, Taiwan menemukannya. Indonesia segera memasukkan ke dalam Game Player. Di layar muncul tulisan "APAKAH ANDA SIAP MENGHADAPI PETUALANGAN BERBAHAYA BAGI NYAWA ANDA?". Tanpa pikir panjang, Indonesia menekan tombol 'YA'. Tiba-tiba layar televisi bersinar. Taiwan dan Indonesia pingsan dalam sekejap. Beberapa menit kemudian, Indonesia terbangun dan segera membangunkan Taiwan yang sedang enaknya mengigau.

Indonesia: Hei! Bangun!

Taiwan: Bentar lagi, bu.

Indonesia: Aku bukan ibumu.

Taiwan: Siapa aja, deh!

Indonesia: *Memandang sekitar* Kita dimana, nih?

Taiwan: Di rumah.

Indonesia: Liat dulu, dong!

Taiwan: *Dengan terpaksa* Ini kan game yang kita mainkan.

Indonesia: *Bengong*

Taiwan: *Sadar* Hah! Game? Cepat! Kita harus kembali.

Indonesia: Caranya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengatakan "KALIAN DAPAT KELUAR DARI SINI JIKA PERMAINAN INI BERHASIL KALIAN TAMATKAN DAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERHASIL, KALIAN AKAN TERKURUNG DI SINI SELAMANYA. WAKTU KALIAN HANYA 30 MENIT DARI SEKARANG".

Taiwan dan Indonesia ternganga. Tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus menamatkan game ini secepatnya. Tapi, mereka nggak tau harus kemana. "KALIAN HANYA HARUS IKUTI PETUNJUK PANAH BERIKUT". Panah menunjuk kearah utara.

Indonesia: Hei! Siapa kamu. Cepat keluar. Akan kubunuh kau.

Taiwan: Dia nggak akan menjawab. Dia hanya tutorial yang memandu game ini.

Indonesia: Jadi gimana, nih?

Taiwan: Ikuti saja panah itu.

Mereka mengikuti panah yang terus maju setiap mereka berjalan. Waktu sudah berjalan 5 menit. Waktu mereka kini tinggal 25 menit lagi. Tak berapa lama, pria yang membawa pistol muncul dan menembaki mereka. Mereka menghindar dan bersembunyi. Pria bersenjata itu mencari mereka.

Indonesia: Gimana, nih?

Taiwan: Tunjukkan kecantikanmu.

Indonesia: Ini game. Mana ada yang begituan.

Taiwan: Tapi para cowok biasanya luluh jika kukibarkan rambutku.

Indonesia: Kau kibarkan di sini, pria itu akan menembakimu dengan rasa jijik.

Taiwan: Jadi gimana, dong!

Tak sempat Indonesia menjawab, Pria bersenjata itu menemukan mereka yang bersembunyi di balik batu. Mereka pasrah dan bersiap untuk mati. Muncul dua orang cowok bersenjata menembaki pria itu. Pria tersebut mati dan menghilang.

Taiwan: Terimakasih.

Indonesia: Siapa kalian?

Inggris: Aku Inggris dan dia Jepang *Menunjuk ke cowok sebelahnya*

Jepang: Aku Jepang, salam kenal.

Taiwan: Aku Taiwan dan dia Indonesia.

Inggris: Sedang apa kalian di sini? Sekarang musuh sedang berkeliaran di hutan ini.

Indonesia: Kami datang dari dunia lain. Kami masuk ke game ini tidak dengan kemauan kami. Pulangkan aku...

Jepang: Kami tak bisa membantumu.

Inggris: Benar. Dunia kami memang di sini.

Taiwan: Kalu begitu, tamatkan game ini.

Inggris: Bagaimana mungkin. Kami hanya berdua.

Jepang: Mungkin dengan bantuan kalian, kami bisa menang.

Indonesia: Janji harus menang?

Taiwan: Kami gak punya senjata.

Jepang: Ini game. Mungkin saja kalian akan mendapatkannya nanti.

Indonesia dan Taiwan kembali lega. Mereka mengajak Inggris dan Jepang mengikuti panah yang dari tadi terus di hadapan mereka menunjukkan jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Malam tiba. Mereka memasuki gua untuk beristirahat.

Taiwan: Ada juga malam di sini?

Inggris: Tentu saja! Ini kesempatan musuh untuk menyerang.

Indonesia: Kenapa?

Jepang: Karena malam yang gelap ini, kesempatan untuk menyamar dan berusaha mendekati lawan.

Taiwan: Kenapa kalian tak melakukan itu?

Jepang: Karena mereka lebih banyak dari pada kami.

Indonesia: Aku ngantuk.

Inggris: *Membuka jas dan memakaikannya pada Indonesia* Kau bisa tidur di pangkuanku.

Indonesia: Aku perempuan. Sadar, dong!

Inggris: Ya sudah!

Indonesia: Zzz... *Tertidur sambil bersender pada dinding*

Inggris: Cepat benar!

Taiwan: *Memandang Inggris lalu Jepang*

Jepang: Jangan harap aku akan menawarkannya.

Taiwan: Gak butuh! *Tertidur dalam sekejap*

Inggris: Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur dalam sekejap?

Jepang: Kita game. Berbeda dengan mereka.

Inggris: Benarkah di dunia sana tidur dalam sekejap?

Jepang: Mungkin!

Inggris dan Jepang menjaga gua bergantian sampai pagi tiba. Matahari bersinar, burung berkicauan menandakan pagi tiba Di sini gak ada ayam. Jepang membangunkan mereka dan cepat-cepat berkemas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekarang panah menunjuk ke arah Selatan. Terlihat benteng yang sangan besar di sana. Mereka memasukinya dan di halau oleh prajurit istana. Jepang dan Inggris bertarung. Jepang menyuruh Taiwan dan Indonesia berlindung. Lengan Jepang tertembak. Taiwan tak tahan melihat darah. Indonesia sangat ingin menolong Inggris yang sedang kesulitan melawan musuh banyak. Keinginan mereka hanya satu. Yaitu dapat menolong masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, muncul dua senjata berbeda di hadapan Indonesia dan Taiwan. Indonesia mendapatkan bumerang dan Taiwan mendapatkan pedang. Mereka ikut bertarung melawan musuh tanpa memperdulikan nyawa. Indonesia melemparkan bumerangnya dan bumerang berputar mengalahkan musuh yang menyerang Inggris dan Taiwan menghunuskan pedangnya ke musuh yang menyerang Jepang dari belakang. Jepang sangat tertolong. Dalam sekejap mereka mengalahkan puluhan prajurit yang meyerang mereka. Mereka berlari masuk kedalam istana. Mereka dihalau lagi oleh prajurit istana lainnya dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Kini sampailah mereka di tingkat teratas istana yaitu tempat bos yang harus mereka kalahkan. Tanda panah menghilang. Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi.

Jepang: Kita tak ada pilihan. Waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit lagi.

Inggris: Kami akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dalam 5 menit.

Taiwan: Aku akan ikut membantu.

Indonesia: Aku juga.

Jepang: Tidak! Kalian bisa mati.

Inggris: Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian masuk kedalam perang terakhir ini.

Indonesia: Itu hak kami! Terserah pada pilihan kami sendiri.

Taiwan: Kita kini berteman. Teman harus saling membantu satu sama lain.

Makhluk jelek bertampang Buto Ijo menyerang mereka. Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan. Jepang terpental. Senjata Inggris terlempat jauh. Bumerang Indonesia berhasil di ambil makhluk itu. Pedang Taiwan tersangkut pada kayu istana dan tak dapat di lepas. Makhluk itu mengambil pedang Taiwan dan mencoba menusuk Indonesia. Inggris menggantikan kedudukan Indonesia dan kini ia yang tertusuk.

Indonesia: Tidaaakkk....! Kenapa kau menggantikanku!

Inggris: Aku sudah berjanji untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Taiwan: *Menutup mata, tidak sanggup melihatnya*

Indonesia: Taiwan. Selamatkan Jepang.

Taiwan: Akan kuselamatkan dengan nyawaku.

Inggris: Kenapa kau mau membantu kami?

Indonesia: Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Kita ini teman.

Inggris: Maaf, aku tidak bisa di harapkan.

Inggris lenyap perlahan-lahan. Indonesia berteriak sekuat-kuatnya tidak rela atas kematian Inggris. Ia dendam pada makhluk itu dan menyerangnya tanpa peduli nyawa. Taiwan berusaha menyadarkan Jepang yang pingsan akibat terpental tadi. Jepang sadar dan melihat makhluk itu menyerang Taiwan dari belakang. Indonesia berteriak memberi peringatan. Tapi terlambat. Jepang mendorong Taiwan dan malah ia yang kena serangan makhluk itu.

Taiwan: Tiiidaaakkk....! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?

Jepang: Kau harus kembali ke duniamu.

Taiwan: Kenapa kau sampai rela mengorbankan nyawamu?

Jepang: Aku game. Bagaimana pun aku tidak nyata. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku.

Indonesia: Taiwan....Menjauh dari situ!

Taiwan: Aku tidak rela kau mati.

Jepang: Aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. *Jepang mulai lenyap perlahan-lahan*

Indonesia: *Berteriak kuat-kuat* Taiwan......Menjauh........

Taiwan: Katakanlah.

Jepang: Apa benar kita teman?

Taiwan: Kau ini bagaimana? Kita memang teman semenjak kalian menyelamatkan kami pertama sekali.

Jepang: Kalau begitu, aku lega sekarang. Kalian larilah keluar istana dan terjun ke sumur tua di dekat gerbang sebelum kita masuk. Di situ jalan keluar kalian.

Indonesia: *Menarik tangan Taiwan dan kabur keluar Istana*

Jepang: Larilah sekuat tenaga kalian. Cepat!

Taiwan: *Menahan tangis*

Jepang mengeluarkan senjata terakhir di sakunya yaitu Geranat Penghancur Apa Saja. Ia melemparkan geranat tersebut ke makhluk itu bersamaan lenyapnya Jepang. Makhluk itu meledak. Istana hancur. Indonesia dan Taiwan berhasil keluar istana sebelum ledakan.

Indonesia: Inggris. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

Taiwan: Jepang. Kau akan selalu kukenang.

Merekan masuk ke sumur tersebut dengan perasaan sedih tak tertahankan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terbangun dan sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Taiwan: Apakah tadi kita mimpi?

Indonesia: Tak mungkin mimpi bisa sama.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Mereka berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mereka berdua terkejut apa yang mereka lihat.

Jepang: Maaf! Kami tetangga baru kalian.

Inggris: Aku Inggris dan dia Jepang.

Jepang&Inggris: Salam kenal!

Tangis Indonesia dan Taiwan meledak. Taiwan memeluk Jepang tanpa pikir panjang. Begitu juga Indonesia memeluk Inggris. Inggris dan Jepang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan baru saja mengenal mereka merasa heran.

~~~OWARI~~~


End file.
